


unopened windows, bound to my heart

by oldpapertowns



Series: chemical christmas 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pickup Lines, chemical christmas, well theres actually only 1 but i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldpapertowns/pseuds/oldpapertowns
Summary: Sokka swings his legs off the edge of the bed, making a face when his bare feet touch the cold ground. Hurriedly slipping on a pair of light blue fuzzy socks, he pads over to Zuko and kneels down, stomach pressing against his shoulder. “Whatcha thinkin’ about?”Zuko tips his head back and closes his eyes, face calm. “It’s just nice here. Quiet. I like it.”“Even though it’s cold enough to freeze your balls off?” Sokka grins and sits behind Zuko, settling him between his legs as he hooks his chin over the other’s shoulder.He feels rather than sees Zuko’s cheek pull up into a slight smile. “Yeah. Even then.”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: chemical christmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036416
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124





	unopened windows, bound to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 of chemical christmas - windowpane! prompt list by @saintmichale_ on instagram
> 
> title from 'unopened windows' by set it off

Sokka wakes up to a cold and empty bed.

This isn’t unusual, as Zuko’s internal clock always wakes him up at 6 am while Sokka wakes up at noon, but Zuko’s sitting on the floor and staring out the window.

Sitting up, Sokka rubs at his eyes blearily. “Babe? Is there something wrong?”

“No,” comes the quiet response. Zuko brings a hand up to the frosted over window and doesn’t turn around.

Sokka swings his legs off the edge of the bed, making a face when his bare feet touch the cold ground. Hurriedly slipping on a pair of light blue fuzzy socks, he pads over to Zuko and kneels down, stomach pressing against his shoulder. “Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

Zuko tips his head back and closes his eyes, face calm. “It’s just nice here. Quiet. I like it.”

“Even though it’s cold enough to freeze your balls off?” Sokka grins and sits behind Zuko, settling him between his legs as he hooks his chin over the other’s shoulder.

He feels rather than sees Zuko’s cheek pull up into a slight smile. “Yeah. Even then.” Zuko traces the window panes with a light finger before he speaks again. “The snow is calming in a way. It’s beautiful.”

Sokka tilts his head into Zuko’s. “I guess, yeah. I just see something that can kill you within minutes.”

“Deadly things can be beautiful,” murmurs Zuko. Sokka takes a hold of his hand and, finding it freezing, wraps it in his own. “Like that plant Uncle tried to make into tea once.”

Breath comes whooshing out of Sokka’s nose as he smiles at the image.

They sit there for a while, Zuko’s hand slowly warming up in Sokka’s own, as their breath makes foggy clouds on the window.

“Do you want to go downstairs?” Sokka asks eventually. “Dad’s gonna come in here in a little bit anyways.”

Zuko nods, soft hair shifting against Sokka’s face, so Sokka stands up and offers a hand. He’s surprised by Zuko taking it and stepping closer, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“I never said good morning,” he says with a slightly sheepish smile.

Beaming, Sokka pulls Zuko in again for another kiss. It lasts longer this time, and when they pull away Zuko’s hand is in his hair. Zuko’s looking at it inquisitively.

“You should keep your hair down today,” he suggests.

Sokka shrugs. “Okay.”

Zuko looks up, surprised. “Really?”

“Why not?” Sokka places a kiss on Zuko’s nose, unable to help himself. “We’re probably only going to be playing Monopoly or Uno today anyways.”

“Uno?” Zuko perks up.

Sokka laughs, placing another kiss on Zuko’s scar. “Of course you want to annihilate everyone again.”

Zuko grins, returning the favor and kissing Sokka’s nose. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

They make their way into the kitchen, hands intertwined. Sokka, spotting a giant pile of Bato’s famous pancakes set out on the table, grins and immediately takes three for himself, digging in with gusto.

He’s halfway through his second pancake when he looks up to find Zuko sitting across from him, smiling fondly.

“What?”

Zuko shakes his head, the smile still on his face and crumpling up the corner of his eye.

Sokka finishes his second pancake, but before he moves onto the third, looks up with a smirk. “Are you a pancake? Because I wanna eat you for breakfast.”

Zuko flushes bright red and drops his head into his hands, mumbling an incoherent reply.

Snickering, Sokka pokes Zuko’s forehead until he looks up. “By the way, I love you.”

Zuko gives him an exasperatedly fond look and rolls his eyes, but the smile on his face is enough for Sokka to figure out what he means:  _ I love you too. _

“Idiot,” Zuko mutters, affection visible in every part of him.

Sokka just grins, presses a kiss to the back of Zuko’s hand, ignores Zuko’s complaints about syrup on his hand, and goes back to inhaling his third pancake.

**Author's Note:**

> that concludes day 1! come back tomorrow for day 2. feel free (read: please) leave comments and/or kudos. those make my mf DAY!! ty for reading, ily!


End file.
